


Second Time's the Charm(?)

by hisfoolishgirl



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Conan doesn't get an easy time, F/M, I'm Sorry, Nightmares, Vague fate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9623087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisfoolishgirl/pseuds/hisfoolishgirl
Summary: Conan was Kudo Shinichi. He knew that. Clearly - that wasn’t just something he could forget.But now he was staring at Kudo Shinichi, and that gave cause for him to double check that he was really, really sure about that fact.Because for some reason - nothing quite seemed real. Or at least - that was what Conan could hope for.





	

Conan was Kudo Shinichi. He knew that. Clearly - that wasn’t just something he could forget.

But now he was staring at Kudo Shinichi, and that gave cause for him to double check that he was really, really sure about that fact. 

Shinichi was also solving a murder mystery.

Ran was watching, and helping. She couldn’t notice Conan trying to pull here away. He couldn’t get her attention away from the imposter.

So, Conan stood in the corner, and he seethed. 

In that jealous air he didn’t notice Gin. Not until his mouth was covered, and he felt another poison slip down his throat.

“Don’t worry,” Gin whispered in his ear, “At least someone knows the truth about where you really are.”

 

Conan bolted up gasping. He was sweating, and he glanced over at Kid. Kaitou Kid raised an eyebrow and gave the boy a sympathetic look.

“Don’t worry,” Kid whispered, “I won’t judge.”

Conan’s shoulders sagged, “It’s the drug,” He whispered, “The second round. It’s only given me nightmares.”

“I know,” And slowly Kid shifted, and Conan struggled to pull back away from Kid’s ever changing form. Gin to Ran to Mouri to Hattori to Vermouth - and all of her various faces.

He couldn’t breath - which meant he couldn’t scream.

 

But instead he sat up straight in his bed gasping. He ran his fingers over his face - the dream was already fading. He looked up to see Ran looking down at him from the doorway of his room, “Ran,” He croaked before the quick correction, “Neechan.”

“When were you going to tell me?” She hissed. She eased in closer, and her hands drifted to his collar, “When?” Tears were streaming down her face.

Conan didn’t know why his hands were guiding hers closer to his neck, but it felt so right.

He deserved it after all.

He told her that, but suddenly her face melted away.

Her hands were so tight that Conan couldn’t scream when he saw Gin - and the poison his hands were now forcing down his throat.

 

Then again - He sat up straight in his bed again, and he ignored the feeling that that was something he was doing with a worrying amount of frequency. After all - Haibara was sitting beside the small med bed they kept in Agasa’s basement, “I have a cure,” She whispered.

Then a pounding above, and Gin, after placing a singular bullet in Ai’s head, was forcing another round down Conan’s throat.

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I'd really like to write an expansion to...?


End file.
